Grey Sky Morning
by Angry Teen
Summary: Piper finds a new love. But can Leo and Wyatt handle it?
1. Disclaimer

Piper is my favorite sister as everybody already knows since I base most of my fics on her. Hehe. The title, came from a Vertical Horizon song called 'Grey Sky Morning'. I love that song! ^_^  
  
Anyway, this is a love story. Yes... A love story. Got a problem with that? Too bad! Haha. Wyatt's gonna be a little butt in this story because that's honestly how I see him. A little son of a witch. Hehe.  
  
Well, go on and read the story! Go! 


	2. Chapter One

"Aw... Shush-shush-shush sweetie. Come on Wyatt. Go to sleep for mommy, please?" I was so tired. I really didn't want to be awake rocking my six- month-old baby to sleep.  
  
I've been a single parent for about five months now. My, I guess you could call, ex-husband is on the council of Elders. The highest position for angels. As much as I miss him being around to help me raise Wyatt, I know that he's doing a lot of good being an elder.  
  
"Aw, can my nephew not sleep?" Phoebe said sleepily as she entered my room.  
  
"I've been at this for nearly an hour. You try to get him to quiet down." I said as I handed Wyatt to her.  
  
"Okay big boy." Phoebe was talking her babyish talk again. "Let's go to sleep now because Auntie Phoebe has a big lunch date tomorrow." She was bouncing him up and down. "And there's this really cute I guy I wanna impress and-"  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"Oh right. Baby. Sorry." She turned her face to Wyatt. "Hey, he's asleep! I got him to sleep, look!"  
  
I walked over to Phoebe. "Wow... You really did get him to sleep." I flopped down on my bed. "Pheebs, I'm a terrible mother.  
  
"Aw... Sweetie. It's alright. So you couldn't get him to sleep for one night? Who cares?" Phoebe said sympathetically.  
  
"No. You're not listening to me. He hasn't been able to sleep for nearly three days now, and I've been trying to get him to sleep. And I can't even do that." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"Oh sweetie. You're a great mother." She placed Wyatt on my bed. He'd been sleeping next to me for a few days now. "Wyatt is very lucky to have you as a mother."  
  
I wish I could believe her. "No he's not. I am a screw up, Pheebs. I thought I had the whole mother thing down, but I don't." Hot tears were falling on my cheeks. "Remember the dragon last month? I could have prevented that. It was all my fault.  
  
Phoebe sat next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I know you're feeling vulnerable, incomplete, and miserable without Leo here, but you have to know that me and Paige are here for you. And we always will be."  
  
"I know... But still..." I was starting to feel little bit better with Phoebe's comforting words.  
  
"You should be getting some sleep now, Piper. You've got that meeting at P3 tomorrow, right? Er... today. Whatever."  
  
I stifled a small smile. "You're right. And you've got that lunch date tomorrow." I wiped the tears away from my cheeks.  
  
"Yeah... Good night." She kissed my forehead and left the room.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
So... What'd ya guys think? I know it's going pretty slow right now, but it is the first chapter, so gimme a break! LOL Please review. I'd really like to know what you guys think about this story. I really love the later chapters and I'll post them all up today. ^_^  
  
[[Chari]] 


	3. Chapter Two

As Phoebe got up and left the room, I got off the bed and walked around the room. I stopped as I came to a picture of me, Leo, and Wyatt. I stared at the picture. Looked at me with long, straight brown hair holding Wyatt when he was a month old. I looked at Wyatt in the picture and realized how big he'd gotten over the past few months. I stifled a tear. Then I looked at Leo in the photograph. A shiver ran down my spine. I knew he was watching over me. I looked closely at his face. His beautiful eyes. His perfect, angelic smile...  
  
"I love you, Piper..."  
  
My mind slipped out of the trance. I shook my head and looked away from the picture. My eyes floated to the window and I noticed that it was already grey outside. I watched the morning slip in for a while.  
  
When Wyatt started stirring, I found myself by the window staring at the sky. I didn't know how I got there or how long I'd been standing there. I walked over to Wyatt and picked him up. "Good morning, sweetie!" I smiled as Wyatt giggled. "Oh... You're a good boy aren't you?" He smiled. "Did you have a good night sleep?" He giggled again. "Well, at least one of us did." I sighed and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast and coffee for everyone. But before I was even outside of my room, Wyatt orbed us to the kitchen. "Wyatt. You know you're not supposed to orb in the house. Or anywhere else for that matter. You've really got to stop-" But before I could finish my sentence, Wyatt orbed himself into his playpen in the living room. "Wyatt!" I yelled.  
  
"Whoa... Did he just orb himself into his playpen?" Paige asked as she stepped into the kitchen. I turned to face her.  
  
"Yeah... That was your nephew who is in big trouble now." I said putting a big emphasis on the word big.  
  
"Huh, well at least he's got control over his powers." She said in a sort of comforting way. But it wasn't to me.  
  
"That's what worries me though. I mean, he could orb anywhere. I mean, he could be here one second then in Japan the next!"  
  
"Chill, Piper. I mean, he's only orbing from the kitchen to his playpen. It's nothing major." Paige said so calmly that I was a little surprised.  
  
"It is a big thing because pretty soon, he'll be orbing from here to the Elders or something." Paige and I turned around to find Chris leaning on the doorpost with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah... I gotta agree with Chris on this one, Paige. I mean, he could just orb himself i nto danger..." I said uncertainly.  
  
"Well, what do you propose we do, miss mom? Paige said curiously. I sighed. "I don't know..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Just then, Phoebe walked into the kitchen hurriedly. When she was halfway through the kitchen, she stared at me. "Are you still not feeling well, sweetie?"  
  
She looked me right in the eye with a a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Uh... I guess so... It's his whole thing with Wyatt that's really bugging me, I guess..." I said not looking her in the eye. I could tell that she that that wasn't what was really bothering me. That's the problem with having a sister who's got empathetic powers.  
  
"Okay." She said simply. She walked over to the fridge and looked inside of it.  
  
"Hey Piper... Don't you have that meeting at P3 in..." Paige looked at her watch "In half an hour?"  
  
I looked at her with a shocked expression on my face. "Oh my God! You're right!" I looked down at my PJs and robe. "I gotta go change!" I ran past Chris and went to go get ready for my meeting.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I'm posting everything I have so far on this fic right now so I don't have to do it later. LOL 


	4. Chapter Three

While I was driving over to P3, I kept thinking about Wyatt. I really worry because I'm all he's really got. He doesn't have a fatherly figure watching over him 24/7. There's Chris... But he doesn't really seem to like Wyatt all that much. I sighed. If only I could find another man in my life.  
  
But I didn't really mean that. I still love Leo with all my heart. We're soulmates. But I guess it just wasn't meant to happen what with him being and Elder now... There's not really much I can do but be happy for him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
I parked my SUV behind P3 and went in through the back way. Why, I don't know. As I walked into the main room, I could already tell that the person I was having my meeting with was there. I didn't really know much about her. All I knew was that she worked for a really hot band that I wanted to play at the club in a few weeks.  
  
As I looked at her, I saw how beautiful she was. Her beautiful blonde and wavy hair. I was a little intimidated by this belle in my club. I shook it off and cleared my throat to get her attention.  
  
She turned around from whatever it was she was looking at and looked at me. I looked at her piercing blue eyes. "Oh, hi." She said to me as she smiled and shook my hand.  
  
"Hi." I said trying to match her perfect smile, but couldn't.  
  
"So... Show we get down to business?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." I said as I motioned her over to a table and sat down.  
  
"Okay, well, I thought that maybe we could..."  
  
I was only partly listening to what she was saying. The rest of the meeting was a blur, but I was gonna be able to have the band play at my club two weeks from now on Friday.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
I left the club and headed for home. I kept thinking about how beautiful Amber was and comparing her perfect face and body to my strange shape. I guess I always do that. Comparing myself to other people, but I can't help it. I mean, I have two extremely gorgeous sisters, and here come funny- looking Piper. I've sort of always felt that way. Can you blame me?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
When I parked my car in the driveway, I noticed another car parked in from of the manor. Probably one of the neighbors. I thought. But I was wrong. As I opened the door, I yelled, "I'm home." And walked into the living room to find Chris sitting across from someone.  
  
Chris looked up at me and stood up. "Oh, hey Piper." Was all he said.  
  
"Hi." I said maybe a little too happily. I looked to see who was across from Chris and saw a very handsome looking man. I stared. Then I realized what I was doing and turned to Chris. "Who is he?" I asked.  
  
"Oh... He's a friend of mine."  
  
"The name's Matt." He said as he shook my hand and smiled.  
  
I felt myself turning red, so I turned to Chris again. "You've got friends? Since when?"  
  
"Since now. I had a little trouble downtown and Matt helped me." Chris said.  
  
"Ah... O-kay..." Call me paranoid, but a little part of me thought Matt to be a demon. But that couldn't be true if Chris brought him home... Or could it? I mean, I trust Chris, but he does sort of do weird things sometimes...  
  
"Piper? Piper are you there?" Matt looked at me as though I were crazy.  
  
"Oh... Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I said stupidly. But I still managed a smile. Wyatt started crying then. 


	5. Chapter Four

Uh... Excuse me for a second..." I said as I ran to get Wyatt.  
  
"Oh, that's your baby?" Matt frowned.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I had a concerned look on my face, but already I knew where this was going. Matt was gonna ditch me just because of Wyatt.  
  
"Oh... Nothing. It's just that earlier when I tried to play with him, he didn't seem to like me all that much..." Matt said looking at the floor.  
  
I looked a little confused. "Huh, well that's weird." I gave Wyatt a look saying that he was in trouble. I don't know what he did, but it couldn't have been good. I wished Wyatt would let me go out on at least a few dates instead of scaring them all off.  
  
"Yeah, speaking of weird. Piper, I gotta talk to you in the kitchen." Chris said semi-urgently.  
  
"Now?" I had a pleading look on my face.  
  
"Yes. Now." Chris said.  
  
I trotted over to the kitchen with Wyatt on my shoulders. I felt like a three-year-old about to get told off by her father. Ugh... Not fun.  
  
"Okay. So what do you want?" I asked Chris as we reached the kitchen.  
  
"Well, there's no easy way to say this but..."  
  
"But what?" I said impatiently.  
  
"Well, I think you should go out with Matt." Chris looked at me. I didn't really understand what he was saying. I gave him a very suspicious work. He was obviously cooking something up here. And I didn't like it.  
  
I was really shocked. "What? Why?" It was obvious that I liked Matt from my behavior, but the fact that Chris was trying to set me up with him made me confused and very, very suspicious as I said earlier...  
  
"Well, I just think it's time that you met some new and got serious with."  
  
"Chris, since when is my love life any of your concern?" I was beginning to wonder if Matt knew Chris was setting us up. And if he did, I would kill Chris. I hated being set up. Then I started to wonder how I would handle Wyatt if I ever did go out with Matt. This probably won't work out... I thought.  
  
"Well, I'm just trying to look out for you. Being your whitelighter and all." Chris looked me dead in the eye. It was a little creepy. But at least I could tell he was giving me the truth.  
  
I looked out the window. "Yeah... See... This is something that only sisters do for each other. Not whitelighters. And besides, how do you even know he's my type?" I tried to make it sound as if I didn't really care for Matt even though I feel head over heels in love with him the first time I saw him. And I didn't even know him at all! That was the scary part.  
  
"Look, Piper, I can tell you like him. You were blushing like a little girl the whole time you were talking with him there." He smiled. I hated him right now. "Come on, just give him a chance. It's not like he's going to kill you. I've already checked him out."  
  
Er... Okay... I thought. I didn't exactly know what that meant. Then I thought, Damn. I wish I weren't so transparent. I sighed. "Okay. I'll go out with him." I was jumping inside.  
  
"Okay, well go ask him."  
  
I felt the color drain out of me. "What?! You didn't tell him?! I mean, if you're gonna set someone up with someone, you gotta let them know!"  
  
"Oh... Didn't know that. Well, I guess we all learn from our mistakes. Now go in there." He started to push me to the door. I hate you, Chris. I thought to myself. But just then, Phoebe came into the kitchen. Saved! I thought.  
  
"What, Piper. That guy in there has the hots for you. I could feel it. He definitely want you, and he's really hot to." Phoebe said as she was fanning her face trying to show me how hot he was. Like I didn't already know.  
  
"Really?" I said. Happiness spread through me.  
  
"Yeah... So are you gonna go out with him?" She said excitedly. That was thing with Phoebe. She got high with other people's emotions. Oh well, you gotta love her enthusiasm nonetheless. "I guess so..."  
  
"Great!" Phoebe and Chris said at the same time. I loved the support they were giving me, but at the same time, I didn't. If that makes sense.  
  
"Now, get in there and ask him out. Chris said pushing me out of the kitchen.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
I walked into the living room to see Matt staring at pictures of Phoebe, Paige, and me. I cleared my throat to show I was in the room and get his attention. He turned around and smiled. I had to admit, I love his smile and his perfect white teeth. I almost felt like I was going to melt right then and there.  
  
"Oh, uh... Sorry. I was just look around." He sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They're old pictures anyway." What the hell was I saying? I felt myself blush again. I felt so stupid. Why was I acting this way?  
  
"Cool." He looked at me in the eye and said, "Listen, do you wanna go out with me sometime?"  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief inside. I was glad he asked and I didn't have to. "Sure." I smiled looking right back at him. "When do you wanna go? I was very giddy inside. I don't know why, but there was just something about Matt that made me feel almost as safe as when I was with Leo. I wasn't really comfortable with him yet, obviously, but I figured that that would come naturally after we've gotten to know each other a little more. If that happens, that is.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A while later, Matt left. We agreed to go out on Friday night. I realized after he left that we never agreed on where we were going to meet. Oh well, I thought. I was too happy to sweat the details at the moment.  
  
I was picturing Matt's picturesque face in my mind. His beautiful, seemingly silky brown hair, his striking green eyes, his beautiful, full lips, his perfect cheeks -  
  
"Ah... Daydreaming, I see." Said a voice behind me. I recognized it as Paige's.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. I said to myself, Damn, I got caught!  
  
"Phoebe told me about your really hot date for Friday night. News spreads fast around this house, you know."  
  
"No kidding." I muttered.  
  
"Well anyway, if you need any help or advice, you know where to reach me." She offered.  
  
"Huh." I thought for a little while. Actually, I did need help. Major help. I hadn't dated anyone who I actually wanted to go with in a long time.  
  
Paige started to inch towards the door.  
  
"Hey, Paige - Hold on a sec."  
  
"Yeah?" She turned around and looked at me comfortingly. She knew I was going to ask for help. Oh well. That's what sisters are for.  
  
I suddenly found myself spilling my guts out about Matt, how insecure I felt about being a single mother even though I had been for quite a while now, and other thoughts that I'd had in my mind that I didn't really think were irking me, but I said them out loud to my younger sister anyway. Even though she was the youngest and I was the oldest, I felt like we switched places as I was talking and she was comforting me. I don't know why I had just suddenly rambled on about how I was feeling. But it did make me feel a helluva lot better.  
  
After my endless rambling, Paige sat me down, sat next to me, and then comforted me. Just the way normal sisters did. I suddenly felt a whole lot better and less worried about my date Friday night. 


	6. Chapter Five

Grey Sky Morning  
Chapter Five  
Author: Angry Teen  
  
It was finally Friday night. All through the week, I'd been anticipating my date with Matt. The day had finally come. I picked out a very casual outfit. Nothing fancy since we were only going to a small restaurant that had just opened. I did my make-up, then made my way downstairs to see my sisters' approval of the outfit and make-up. Sad, I know. But bug off.  
  
"So..." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "How do I look?"  
  
Phoebe was the first to speak. "Aw, sweetie. You look so amazing! You are going to knock 'em dead tonight!"  
  
"I hope so." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe and I gave her a quizzical looks.  
  
"Never mind." She said. Then she started pushing me out the door. "Okay, you better go now before you're late!"  
  
"Good idea." I said as I looked at my watch. It was almost seven Matt and I agreed to meet at seven thirty. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.  
  
"Aw... Our Piper is going out dating and meeting new guys er... Again." Phoebe paused. "I'm so proud." She embraced Paige and together they gave out fake sobs.  
  
All I could do was roll my eyes and laugh. "Okay... Well you guys take good care of Wyatt while I'm gone!"  
  
"Don't worry! We won't!" Paige said as I walked over to my car. "And don't forget, your curfew is at one." She shouted.  
  
I laughed and squinted my eyes at her in what was supposed to be an evil glare. Oh well. The two giggled and closed the front door. I got into my car and made my way to the restaurant.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
  
When I got to the restaurant, I stayed in my car. I couldn't bring myself to get out.  
  
'It's okay.' I told myself. 'It's just a date. It's not like I'm going to marry him or anything.' That seemed to calm me down a bit.  
  
I slowly got out of the car and made my way into the restaurant. Once I got inside, I looked around for Matt. I couldn't find him.  
  
'Okay... No big deal. Maybe he's just stuck in traffic.' I asked the maitre d' if Matt showed up and left me a message. Maybe he had to get something. Who knew? But he didn't. It was 7.45. We were supposed to meet here at 7.30. I was beginning to feel stood up.  
  
I waited for a few more minutes, but he never showed. 'Oh, woe is me.' I thought to myself. I giggled as I thought about what I was saying in my mind.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, I gave up and decided that I'd been stood up. Go figure. I sighed, 'Well, there's a first for everything, I guess.'  
  
I left the restaurant and drove home.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
  
"I'm home." I said as I went through the door.  
  
"Already?" Phoebe said holding Wyatt with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, he stood me up." I sighed. Matt didn't seem like the kind of person to forget things easy. But then again, I didn't even really know him that well. 'But perhaps I could be wrong...' I thought to myself. 'He seemed interested...'  
  
"Piper? Sweetie, are you okay?" Phoebe said with an even more worried face than a few seconds ago.  
  
I sighed again. (Whoa, I'm on a roll. How many sighs is that now?) "Yeah, I'm fine..." I said.  
  
"Are you sure?" She had her motherly look upon her. And I thought that was my job! "Yeah, I think I'll just go up to my room and change. But first," I said smiling at Wyatt." I think I'm going to put Wyatt to sleep."  
  
"Good idea." Phoebe said as she bounced Wyatt before she gave him to me.  
  
"Okay." I said looking at Wyatt. "You ready to go to bed?"  
  
He giggled.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
  
I woke up with a start. I looked around the room to see if anyone was with me and Wyatt in the room. No one was there and it was still dark. Really dark. I looked at the clock next to my bed on the dresser. It was 4.27.  
  
I don't know what had made me wake up so abruptly. But I didn't think it was a big deal. Probably just a bad dream.  
  
'Well, since I'm already up, I might as well get dressed.' I thought to myself as I crept out of bed and changed my clothes.  
  
As I was changing, I once again found myself looking out through the window. I didn't exactly know what I was staring at, but I was broken out of my trance when Wyatt started crying. I looked at the digital clock once more and it was blinking 6.45. I shook my head and looked at the clock again. Did it really say 6.45? Yes, it did. I looked out the window again and noticed that it was actually light out.  
  
'Wow, was I really spacing out for that long?' I thought to myself. "Guess so..." I said out loud as I looked out the window again and sighed.  
  
Wyatt started crying again, so I went over to comfort him.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
  
"Piper! Phone!" Phoebe screamed at me from downstairs.  
  
"Okay. I got it!" I picked up the phone from my room upstairs.  
  
"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.  
  
"It's me... Matt." Said the voice on the other end.  
  
My heart skipped a beat. Don't know why, it just did. I suddenly felt like a teenager again. "Uh... hi. Where were you last night?"  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I had this really huge meeting, and when I finally got out, I hit major traffic. By the time I got to the restaurant, you were gone." He said it all so fast that I almost didn't understand him. But I did. Well, most of it, anyway. It sounded legit to me.  
  
"Oh... That's alright. I mean, I guess it happens to everyone once in a while." I didn't know if I was making sense anymore.  
  
"Yeah, ... Well, I just wanted to apologize and see if you might want to try going on another date again?" Well, he got me for the most part. Erm... Yeah, that didn't make sense.  
  
"Uh... Sure. How about next Wednesday? That's the only day I have off next week."  
  
"Ah, you have other dates, I see." He said jokingly.  
  
"Oh yeah. I've got them all lined up." I said laughing. I barely knew Matt, but it was so easy to just joke around with him.  
  
"Okay, so same restaurant, same time?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
"Okay. See you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The guy may have stood me up, but I still really wanted to get to know him. I felt safe with him. For lack of a better term. O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
  
A few minutes later, I was practically skipping into the kitchen. Something I don't normally do. Ever. Paige stared at me for a while.  
  
She finally got so freaked out that she put her hands on my shoulders to stop me and to get me to calm down.  
  
"Well, you're very happy this morning." She said looking at me.  
  
I gave her a big smile. I know I may seem like such a dork, but cut me some slack. I haven't dated anyone in a few years!  
  
All I could manage to say to her was, "Can you tell?!"  
  
She eyed me warily. "Okay. Spill." She said after looking at me for a while.  
  
"Matt called back and want to try another date!"  
  
"Okay... But what's with all the giddiness?"  
  
I shrugged. Why was I so giddy? "I guess it's because this is go ing to be my first date after Leo. Even if he stood me up the first time."  
  
"Well," Paige said as she wrapped her arms around me, "I'm just glad that you're happy and you're moving on. I mean, I still care for Leo and love him like a brother, but you should move on."  
  
"Thanks." I said. The giddiness from earlier was replaced by pure happiness. I almost started crying, but I willed myself to stop the tears before they fell. After all, I was supposed to be the older, calmed, sister.  
  
But for some reason, I kept thinking about Leo. I know that I really should be over him, but one part of me just can't let go. And for whatever reason, I don't want it to.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Paige said with a worried look on her face. 'Kind of like Phoebe's...' I thought. 'Once a Halliwell, always a Halliwell.'  
  
I giggled a little bit inside. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
I looked around the kitchen to see what Paige was cooking. As usual, a mess. I laughed. So she's not a chef like I was... I guess I should cut her some slack but...  
  
"What?" Paige said not understand what was so funny.  
  
"I think you could use a little help with breakfast."  
  
Paige was laughing now too. "I was wondering when you were going to notice!"  
  
Paige and I made breakfast together. I even showed her the secret to my chocolate-chip pancakes which Paige dubbed her favorite food ever. I really enjoyed our sisterly bonding. We don't really get enough of that. And I could tell that she enjoyed it too. Oh, the joy of simply making breakfast with my younger sister.  
  
Chris orbed in just as Paige and I finished making the pancakes.  
  
"Hi." I said when I saw him. "Want some pancakes? Paige and I just made them." I waved the plate with the pancakes on them in his face to try to tempt him.  
  
"No thanks." He said.  
  
I frowned. No one ever missed the chance to try my 'famous culinary delights'. Eh... Even if they were just pancakes.  
  
"Aw, come on, Chris. Don't be such a party pooper." Count on Paige to say something like that. "Just try some." She said.  
  
Chris sighed. "Fine." He sat down and started eating. Then he looked at me and said, "So how'd your date with Matt go last night?"  
  
"It didn't." I said simply.  
  
His eyes bulged. "What do you mean?"  
  
I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the questions Chris was asking, but I tried to hide it. "He was kind of late, but he called this morning and apologized."  
  
"Did you ask him for another date?" Chris said a little too fast.  
  
I was a little weirded out by what Chris was saying. 'Ask him for another date?' That didn't even make any sense. "He asked me." I said finally after pondering. "Why?" I said, looking at Chris.  
  
I was beginning to think that this was on of Chris' crazy 'We have to save the future' ideas. I was also beginning to regret going out on a date with Matt again even though I really wanted to.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
  
A/N: Lalala... I finally added the next chapter! It took me forever to do, but I did it! I really want to finish this story up because I have an idea for a sequel-ish type thing. I already know how I'm going to go on with this fic, I just need to get off my lazy but and write 'em. Which I plan on doing. Er... Later... I've been trying to write at school since I'm too lazy to write at home. Hehehe...  
  
And whew! Did you notice how long this chapter was?! Longest one I've ever written, probably. Ah, well. 'Twas fun, even if it was really fruitty and didn't move the story along at all.  
  
Well, expect the next chapter erm... Soon since I'm already working on it and a quarter of it is finished. :) 


End file.
